General drabbles
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: A bunch of general or non-pairing specific drabbles for One Piece. Will be updated as I write more. Rated 'T' for possible future drabbles.
1. The King

**The King**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Nakamaship, fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece ;_; Isn't that just cruel?

**Rating:** G

--

On the Going Merry, there was only one king.

And they all knew it. Every last one of them. From the first crew member to arrive to the last, no one ever disputed that Luffy was the king of them all. Strangely, One Piece didn't have anything to do with it, nor the dream of being the pirate king. It was just that Luffy was Luffy, and he had been the one to bring them all together. As their captain he now ruled over them every day, though it was undeniable that Nami made most of the important decisions.

However, they always did what Luffy wanted, no matter what it was. If he wanted to go to Sky Island, they went to Sky Island. If he wanted food, there was going to be food. But it wasn't anything to do with him being their captain, either. That was just the way it was.

One by one, he had charmed them all, and built this strange crew full of weird and wonderful people. And they all loved him for it. In return, he loved them too, and it was almost like they were family. And in a weird way, they were.


	2. A Good Start Comes From Chaos

**A Good Start Comes From Chaos**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** None. Totally G-rated. Spoilers up to episode 50 or so.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece and make no profit from this writing.

**Rating:** G

For the prompt over at onepiece_300 on LJ: beginnings.

--

When Zoro had met Luffy that first time at the Marine base, he had no idea what a beginning it was going to be. He had no clue that in a few months time, he would be part of a crew of five and over the Grand Line. He didn't know he was going to love every day of it either.

The same could have been said for Nami. Forcing herself to travel alone for the sake of her village, she could never have guessed that after a few clashes, she would be free of Arlong's terrible reign. Working with pirates was an idea she had loathed from the start, so how could she ever become one? But, to her surprise, she had.

Usopp had been so blind to the future that he had always thought he would trick his own village. As far as he knew, the Usopp pirates were always going to be around, causing mischief and mayhem. He figured he would visit Kaya every day for the rest of his life, no matter what would happen. But when Luffy had come along, and Kurahadol had been proved evil, it had all changed.

Sanji never once thought of leaving Zeff's side. The old man had rescued him and nearly died too, and it was a debt Sanji was willing to pay til the day Zeff died. Every time he had done something wrong, he cursed and pushed himself harder, until the day the Strawhat crew had appeared on his doorstep. Unable to watch anyone starve, he had fed Gin, and despite the consequences, no one had blamed him. But Luffy had set his sights on the cook, and that was that.

As for Luffy, he had left his home with just a dream, and had never looked back.


	3. Riot

**Riot**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** None. The strawhats being themselves doesn't really count!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or any of the characters, etc. You know the drill.

**Rating:** G

--

No matter where they went, the cook and the swordsman always seemed to cause a riot. Of course, that entirely depended upon whether their kind captain had been the one to do the honours first or not. On every island, the crew seemed to end up in some freaky shit or stupid situation, and it was almost always one of those three who'd been in the way to set it up.

Oftentimes, it was frustrating, but the longer one stayed aboard the ship the easier it became, the riots seeming like perfectly everyday occurrences.

And least it made life interesting.


	4. Rod

**Rod**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Attempted humour, gen, nothing else.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, yeah, we know.

**Rating: **G

--

Gripping the rod in his warm palms, Luffy looked out over the vast expanse of the sea, wondering how long it would take to catch a fish for dinner today. By his side sat Usopp, who was clutching a similar pole, looking strangely calm and confident for once. They had apparently now gotten to a part of the Grand Line where the fish were a relatively normal size, and this had made the sharpshooter strangely complacent.

"Hey Luffy, bet I catch a bigger fish!" The long-nosed teenager challenged, giving him one of those smirks that he rarely spied but greatly enjoyed. Eager, he accepted the challenge and they sat there, trash-talking through whose fish would be the biggest and why, the swordsman growling at them for disturbing his nap before skulking off elsewhere.

Nami was sat in her usual bedroom working on maps, and with their new cook preparing a meal, they found themselves alone, the atmosphere feeling awkward. Ignoring it, they continued to get more and more excited, the captain almost falling into the sea by looking too far forward.

Hours later, night hit, and neither had caught any fish at all.

Probably because they'd eaten the bait already.


	5. Camouflage

**Camouflage**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **Attempt at humour, gen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, happy?

**Rating: **G

--

Whenever they went to a park or jungle, they always seemed to lose sight of Zoro.

And not because of his poor directional skills, either.

Whenever Zoro fell asleep with his back to a rock, they couldn't find him. Even if his hair poked out above the rock it melded with the surroundings like some form of camouflage, and it made things a hundred times harder for them. Anyone else would have been easy to spot; their bright hair or distinctive features making them stand out against all types of terrain. But not Zoro. He just had to be awkward.


	6. Haircut

**Haircut**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Attempted humour, sacrilege.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, thanks~

**Rating:** G

--

For the past few days, Zoro had been forbidden to enter the galley. His food had been put out beside the door and left to go cold whilst the cook allowed everyone else to eat hot food in the warm room. Despite the fact that it was a winter island they were nearing and the girls had been pestering the blonde about it, the swordsman was left out to freeze without even a shred of remorse being shown.

During their last battle, Zoro had given Sanji an…accidental haircut. It wasn't a huge deal! Hell, the green haired man had even go so far as to say that the guy looked i_better_/i with the other half of his face showing, but Sanji had just kicked him in the head constantly and pushed him out the door as soon as possible. He hadn't even seen the cook since the incident, Sanji having holed himself up in the galley moodily.

Normally Zoro wouldn't have been so bothered, but the cold was particularly biting this time. Even when he got to the food before it had started to cool, it was cold halfway through the meal, and that was pretty unbearable to him. Meat should not be that cold with vegetables and rice, and eating it that way was just plain weird.

It was strange behaviour for Sanji, as the cook never usually sacrificed food to get his point across, but Zoro supposed that there were things more important to him after all. The sad thing was that he hadn't even gotten to properly see that side of the other man's face, Sanji's hand having flipped up quickly to protect it.

And if he'd had a glimpse, then this treatment might have been worth it. But unfortunately he hadn't, and it wasn't. Blasted cook.


	7. Dreams

**Dreams**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Nakamaship, otherwise none.

**Disclaimer: **Just borrowing them for now, thanks.

**Rating:** G

--

It was common knowledge that everyone on the Thousand Sunny had a dream. From simple-sounding things like being a proud warrior of the sea, to the difficult dream of being the king of pirates, there was not one person that did not have an aspiration. Though they were together as a crew, they all had their own separate paths to follow in life, yet they thought of no better way to do it than together. What was the point of being the greatest swordsman or finding a legendary sea if there was no one to share your success with?

Alone they were strong. Together they were stronger. In fact, when they were together, they were pretty much unstoppable. Though they weren't a large crew – there were pirate crews that spanned thousands of members, after all – they were certainly powerful. And even though they didn't always all get on well, they had great love for one another, prepared to barge in to each other's rescue whenever the time arose.

To be honest, there were many things that weren't perfect with their team. They weren't exactly a group of the smartest beings around, and they rarely followed logic at the best of times, plus at least half of them were far too reckless for their own good, but that was what kept them close. All they needed were each other, and with just that they could accomplish their dreams easily.

Because they _were_ going to push ahead. They _were_ going to get their dreams. Every single last one of them. Luffy would make sure of that, as certainly as they would make sure he realised his. All they had to do in the meantime was stay together and stay alive. And that wasn't so hard. Not for them.

Not for the Strawhats.


	8. Insanity

**Insanity**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Nothing. Just gen stuff, not even a pairing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I have no fucking chance to ever own it either.

**Rating:** G

Some Zoro-love, cause I fangirl over Sanji too much and love Zoro too~

--

In battle, Zoro threw himself into every fight in what seemed like a moment of insanity. It didn't matter what happened to his body as long as he could fight, and protect those around him, and it really showed when the battles were over. It was painfully obvious as well, as there was barely a serious battle that he came out of unharmed.

Scars began to litter themselves over his body like fine battle medals, and there was no doubt he wore them with pride as he walked over the deck shirtless. More often than not, Zoro would be training out on deck, showing his strength and scars to whomever wandered past, with a satisfied smirk or a look of concentration so intense it drew the viewer in.

No matter who told him off for his reckless behaviour, he continued to fling all of himself into training and growing stronger as if he were aiming to die in the process. In a way, it was terrifying, both for his nakama and his enemies to see him so uncaring of his health. His opponents would never stand a chance as long as he was still alive, driven on by his will and desire alone to defeat them. If he could still breathe, he would go after them until the last breath left his body.

It seemed that the only thing ever on the swordsman's mind was fighting, and his nakama found themselves constantly worried by it, though they tried not to let it show. They wanted him to find a new hobby, but knew the chances of that happening were slim. It would be like asking Nami not to care about money, or Sanji about flirting with girls. Absolutely impossible.

Zoro ate, drank and slept fighting. At least, that was what they assumed, with his ever-ready battle stances no matter where they went. One hand would always be ready to draw a sword at a second's notice, the swordsman always glancing around for signs of danger even in the calmest of situations. Zoro rarely allowed himself to relax fully, and whilst it was quite useful and had saved them a fair few times, it was still a worry for them.

If they tried to take it from him, they didn't know what would happen. Zoro had little to do otherwise as it was.

Maybe it was too late to cure anyway.


	9. Blonde On Board

**Blonde On Board**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Male strawhats/Sanji. Slightly humorous and allegedly a bit cracky.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine~

**Rating:** G

Totally raping that "non-pairing specific" part of the summary, haha. Sorry for those who weren't expecting slight BL.

--

Life out at sea wasn't always perfect.

There was almost always a lack of something that no one wanted to mention, lest their head get completely removed from their shoulders. Such as there being no girls on the ship. Well, if you didn't count Nami – and she would make _sure_ you never included her in those kinds of thoughts – anyway.

That's why the rest of the crew almost screamed out in thanks when they got Sanji to join them. He sure as hell wasn't a girl, but he was damn pretty, and that was pretty much all they had wanted. When they'd discussed it on the way to the Baratie, all Usopp and Zoro had specified was that they didn't want someone ugly.

The chef would have to be at least good-looking, and pretty much anything else was a free-for-all. Male, female… they didn't care. In fact, they had said it was probably better for it to be a guy anyway; it would be easier to watch them if they could see them most times of the day.

So when Luffy had spotted Sanji, he knew he wasn't going to let him go. He was goddamn near perfect. No matter what, he was going to have the cook join them on their journey.

And he had stuck to that idea like glue, not giving in even though the blonde had tried to repel him. Like Zoro, he was firm when he said no, but that didn't make Luffy think any differently. Zoro had joined, hadn't he? There was no reason Sanji wouldn't.

Later he was proved right, as when they were about to leave, Sanji stopped and asked to go along. Overjoyed, they had all welcomed him aboard heartily.

Now every day, they not only got great food, but a great view whilst they ate. And unlike Nami, who would bitch if you even _glanced_ at her the wrong way, the cook didn't seem to mind the stares he got. Either that or he didn't notice, but who could not have noticed three healthy teenage boys practically drooling over you? He was obviously just shy about it, no doubt about that. He fawned over the girls and ignored the guys completely because he was just too embarrassed. Yeah, that was right.

And though he was less than polite, no one regretted it. How could they? He was pretty, after all.


	10. Family

**Family**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Usopp-centric (eh?), UsoppxKaya, nakamaship, het (eh??), nothing else.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I'll leave it with Oda.

**Rating:** G

For onepiece_300's prompt this week.

--

Usopp thought of the others as his family.

Nami, of course, was the mother. The one who put everyone in their place and yelled at them whenever they did something stupid or wrong. Zoro was the father. Like the mother, he would try and sort things out, but he'd get annoyed easily and yell more often than not. Luffy was like his little brother; troublesome and playful, but always fun to be around, even if his antics got them in trouble.

Then there was Sanji. Usopp didn't quite know where to put him, unless the role of creepy pervert uncle was open, cause then Sanji would go there. But if not, he supposed Sanji was the older brother, who got into a lot of fights with the father. About stupid things.

Merry was their pet. Well, he couldn't really say that with a clean conscience because she was honestly _much_ more than that. She was like their grandma or their aunt; someone that helped them all on their way without asking anything in return. Or maybe she was more like their best friend; always there for them in their time of need, and ready to go to the ends of the earth if they asked. Yeah, she was definitely like that.

And when he thought of it this way, they were a pretty fucked up family. But that was alright. There was no one else he could think of that he'd rather go on the ocean with, even Kaya. Kaya was like his fair maiden waiting for him to return, so he could regale her with the tales of his voyages. The reason he would stay alive and go home.

One day, he hoped to be able to see her again; get married, raise a family. With the others, too.


	11. Starvation

**Starvation**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Mentions of past cannibalism, otherwise nothing. Spoilers for Sanji's past.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece at all.

**Rating:** G

For 79: Starvation of the 100 themes challenge.

--

If anyone knew about a thing about starvation, it was Sanji.

Those months on that island as he had slowly starved to death and tried to get the attention of ships were burnt into his memory so deeply he felt as if they would never leave. Five years later and he was still plagued by dreams of the hellish place; the vivid image of Zeff's bones lying near the old man chilling him every time it came to mind. The way Zeff's skin seemed to be stretched over just his bones. The way his own ribs had stuck out whenever he'd dared to look at them. The horror in knowing he couldn't just escape. Even awake, the images wouldn't leave him alone, and more often than not, he had to force himself to think of something else.

That's why, when Luffy would shout things like 'I'm staving', the cook wanted to put his foot through his captain's face. Even though he knew Luffy was unaware of his past, it still hurt to hear the idiot calling that out so carelessly whenever he was hungry, as it made him go to the galley as quickly as possible. He prepared the food in silence and brought it to him as fast as he could, yet Luffy never seemed to be full. Feeding him was like an endless task, and Sanji had the feeling he would be doing it for the rest of his life.

But that was alright. He'd make sure Luffy never starved, no matter what. And that went for the rest of his nakama too; no matter who they were, he wouldn't stand for them to suffer through a thing like that. Not even the swordsman, though he sometimes couldn't stand him.

Not as long as he was their cook.


	12. Pray

**Pray**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Vivi-centric, otherwise nothing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

**Rating: **G

For the onepiece_300 prompt this week, though it barely qualifies.

--

Vivi was a smart girl. And as such, she understood why Arabasta could not openly show support for her nakama, even though they had rescued them all. And that hurt, because she wanted so much to just do _something_ for them to help them on their journey.

She wanted nothing more than to send them messages and have the country celebrate and support them in every little thing. Even when they declared war on the world government, she wanted to do the same; offer them everything she had at her disposal. Yet she knew she couldn't.

Her country was recovering far too slowly to be of much use, and she had a feeling that it would not be wise to risk the lives she had worked so hard to save. Perhaps there would be a time in the future when she could come to their aid, like they had done for her, but now was not it. Besides, she was well-aware they could take care of themselves, though that didn't stop her from worrying.

But she could pray for them, every night. Even though she knew it wouldn't help much; whether she prayed or not, they were bound to win.


	13. Settings

**Settings**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxCrew. Yes, all of them (though emphasis is slightly more on ZoroxSanji). Yaoi, het, cracky(?), polyamory/nakamaship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

**Rating:** PG

For the onepieceyaoi100 prompt the other week. I have no idea what happened here.

--

The one thing Zoro had learnt from his experiences as a Strawhat pirate was that settings were an important thing.

No matter what aspect of life was involved, settings seemed to be a vital part of the situation, and misreading them was never a good idea. For example, staring at the arse of one of his nakama when he was trying to fight never really worked out; it was far too distracting and caused him to get injuries. Another example; when trying to get in someone's pants, he had to make sure that no one else was around. Particularly not one of the women, else he'd end up with a kick to the face and a sore jaw.

But thankfully there was only _one_ of his nakama that cared so much about that. The rest didn't seem to care where or when he laid hands on them, and he was really grateful for that. It was great to know that he could go to Luffy or Usopp when he just felt like a relaxing time, or that Nami and Robin would be happy to accompany him when he wanted a change of pace. Brook and Franky were a lot more hesitant than the rest of the crew to try and go to him, but he was always glad just to be around them and talk about guy stuff even if it didn't lead anywhere. Hell, even when he just wanted a cuddle, Chopper would always be there to lift his arms up and hug him around the head. He liked to think his relationship with his nakama was the best.

Of course, he _did_ love a challenge, and when he was feeling pretty masochistic, he would go to Sanji – or at least, try to. Damn cook never made it easy.


	14. Duty

**Duty**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Everyone/Zoro, attempted humour, het, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, as is obvious from this writing.

**Rating:** PG

Moar Crew/Zoro, for the sheer hell of it. Nakamaship is fine!

--

"_What_?!"

"Brook and Chopper don't need you to do it; you can just spend some time with them instead." Nami supplied quickly, looking at him with an air of calm. "That means one of us each day, and on Sundays you can do whatever you want."

"D-Dartbrow, surely _you're_ not alright with this?!"

"It's what everyone else wanted." Sanji replied; staring him down before his lips curled into a smirk. "What, is the great Roronoa Zoro backing down from a _challenge_?"

"No – but why me?!"

"Oh, come off it marimo! You're telling me you honestly haven't noticed the way everyone looks at you?" The jealousy in the blonde's tone did not go unnoticed, and the swordsman would have smirked in triumph at having ruffled his feathers if not for this impossible situation that he was desperately trying to get out of. Honestly, what the hell were they all thinking?! He wasn't some sort of sex machine or something!! "Besides, I'm sure we can make it worth your while."

Also, _why_ they had sent Sanji and Nami to break the news to him was beyond him. It wasn't exactly the team he would have picked; then again he wouldn't have chosen this at all. And now that he thought about it, he could see the others staring over from various parts of the ship, their eager faces unsettling him. He'd had no damn clue that this was going on at all, and now he'd been dragged straight into the deep end with his arms and legs tied together!

Of course, his time with just the two of them soon came to an end. Luffy, who was listening in the entire time, had come rocketing over and smacked himself into Zoro's lap. Before the swordsman could even protest the rest of the crew had gathered, cornering him against the wall. Winded, he rubbed at his stomach as Luffy straightened himself, still sitting on his lap. As he raised an eyebrow, the captain gave him a bright grin.

"You're gonna do it." Sanji shrugged, shaking his head almost in pity. "You never say no to captain's orders."

And dammit if the long-legged bastard wasn't right. With discomfort and a little trepidation – though Roronoa Zoro did not feel those things – he asked who was supposed to go first. If it was going to be his duty, he'd better get started on it right away.


	15. Loss

**Loss**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Possibly OOC, Zoroxcrew (non-sexual), slightly angsty at the end but mostly fluffy.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own One Piece, funny that.

**Rating:** G

For onepiece_300 this week.

--

Before he had joined the strawhats, Zoro had never really had anything.

He'd had friends and he had Wadou of course, but that wasn't the same thing. Nothing was quite like being a strawhat. There was nothing that compared to their adventures, the sense of closeness…hell, even the fights were on a whole new level.

For his nakama, he could go through hell and back. He'd do anything for any one of them, no matter what it was. Risking his life to save them, teaching them to stand by their choices…he'd do it all, and without a complaint. Every single one of them was important to him, though admittedly in different ways.

It was shocking to see how well they'd wormed their way into his heart, but Zoro wouldn't have had it any other way. As far as he was concerned, if they'd managed to get there without him even noticing, they deserved it. Though he wouldn't have chosen some of them personally, he could barely think of life without them. They were all precious to him now. They were his everything.

When the day came that one would die, Zoro knew he wouldn't be able to handle the loss.


End file.
